


Bro Week

by brotherfuckers



Series: Striderclan [14]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Crossdressing, Hand Jobs, Incest, M/M, Maids, Masturbation, Multi, Shibari, Sibling Incest, Smuppets, Stridercest - Freeform, Strife - Freeform, safe word
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-25
Updated: 2013-07-25
Packaged: 2017-12-20 22:07:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/892443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brotherfuckers/pseuds/brotherfuckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We had a series of stories that happened to be Bro-centric so we posted them over a weekend. Four stories total; BroHal, Solo Smuppet, Pineapple, and Finally He Wins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. BroHal

**Author's Note:**

> Bro is lounging around one day, brats are out, D is in Hollywood, and his phone goes off. New/strange ringtone. It’s Hal. Dirk told him not to talk to Bro which is like instant reverse psychology.

It’s quiet. Just as he likes it. D is in Hollywood making movies and schmoozing with people just as he likes to do. The boys are off on an overnight senior field trip to some god awful education-y location. They begged Bro to sign the part of the waiver to let them stay home. Even tried using some pretty nice bribes (which he took them up on anyways).

It’s a good day to get caught up on the holiday orders. Who knew smuppets would be so popular as gifts. As long as they kept bringing in the cash, Bro doesn’t question it. He’s just about to push himself up off the futon to go over to his work station when his phone goes off.

It’s not one of the usual tones.

In fact, it’s not a tone he’s ever heard before. And he definitely has listened to each and every ringtone. Loudly and several times over to annoy the boys while they were studying. And to choose the most obnoxious for each of the Striders of course.

This is not one of the pre-programmed ones. He glares at his phone for a moment, contemplating Dirk’s punishment for messing with his phone.

Then it rings again.

He picks it up and it shows the icon of a text but without identification to the sender. It also only has one message for the two rings. What the fuck has Dirk done with his phone now. He unlocks it and opens the message. It’s an emoticon that looks particularly like a dick. Bro just rolls his eyes and goes to put the phone down when it goes off again. Out of habit he checks the screen, but instead of just another odd reminder of the text, there is actually another text.

HI!

Bro frowns.

_Chime._

DIRK TOLD ME NOT TO TALK TO YOU>

“The fuck?”

_Chime._

BUT HE SHOULD KNOW THAT IT WOULD JUST MAKE ME WANT TO TALK TO YOU>

_Chime._

REVERSE PSYCHOLOGY AND ALL THAT SHIT>

_Chime._

THAT REMINDS ME> I NEED TO TALK TO ROSE TOO>

_Chime._

I”M REALLY NOT SUPPOSED TO TALK TO ROSE EITHER>>>

Bro types a message back, intrigued.

TT: Dude. Lay off the shout caps.

oh. sorry.

still learning about phones.

and i guess i was kinda excited.

TT: Who are ya?

oh. i forgot my manners. i’m the prototype human algorithm learnable program version 2.8 with wifi and recently acquired phone privileges.

TT: Hal?

you know me/ 8gasp8

TT: Still workin out the mechanics of the shift key, ain’t ya?

yes.

TT: Okay, cyber-dude, what’s up?

the sky.

Bro resists the urge to facepalm.

TT: No. What’s up, as in what did you want to talk to me about?

oh. um. huh. um. dirk told me not to talk to you.

TT: Yea. Ya already covered that.

oh. i did.

TT: So if Dirky told ya not to talk to me, why are ya talkin to me?

i am a learner.

i want to learn.

and you are new.

i can learn about you.

TT: Alright. I guess I can indulge ya. What do ya wanna learn about?

i don’t know.

TT: What do ya mean ya don’t know?

i didn’t think that far ahead.

TT: You are a computer. And ya didn’t think ahead. You are like Dave in that regard.

good.

i like dave.

i like his color.

e00707.

good color.

TT: You are an odd little fella.

d says that about me too.

TT: Ya got to talk to D before ya talked to me?

yes.

TT: That rat bastard.

TT: Actually I’m gonna lump Dirk in there too.

those rat bastards.

Bro lets loose a bark of laughter that rings out in the empty apartment.

TT: I think I like ya.

really/

wait.

really?

TT: There ya go. Learning already.

yes.

TT: Alright. So you are interested in me.

yes.

TT: What do ya know do far?

bro strider. older brother. second strider. real name derrick lalonde. d wanted me to call you that but dirk told me to call you bro. dave likes to call you big bad bro. makes freaky ass puppets for a living to scare little children into behaving. pointy shades. hats. lots of hats. no one knows if there are more hats than puppets. d says hats. dave says puppets. though he spells it wrong. good at strifes. bad at fashion. even i know that popped collars are not fashionable. dj puppet freak. good reviews. good music. has a lot of kinks. what are kinks?

TT: The popped collar is for irony.

oh that’s another note. you don’t know what irony means.

i can help.

noun, plural ironies. 1. the use of words to convey a meaning that is the opposite of its literal meaning. 2a. a technique of indicating, as through character or plot development, an intention or attitude opposite to that which is actually or ostensibly stated. 2b. a manner of organizing a work so as to give full expression to contradictory or complementary impulses, attitudes, etc., especially as a means of indicating detachment from a subject, theme, or emotion. 3. an outcome of events contrary to what was, or might have been, expected. 4. socratic irony. 5. dramatic irony.

TT: Fuck you. And if ya can access the dictionary, look up what kinks are, ya lil’shit.

kink. noun. 1. a twist or curl, as in a thread, rope, wire, or hair, caused by its doubling or bending upon itself. 2. a muscular stiffness or soreness, as in the neck or back. 3. a flaw or imperfection likely to hinder the successful operation of something, as a machine or plan. 4. a mental twist; notion; whim or crotchet. 5. slang, bizarre or unconventional sexual preferences or behavior.

you don’t have curly hair. you couldn’t be good at strifing or such vigorous movement with muscular stiffness or soreness. you are neither a machine or plan so you do not have flaws. you have a lot of mental twists; notions; whims or crotchets?

TT: I’ll take the compliment on being perfect. If only more people realized it. And many people would say my brain is pretty twisted. But I think you are lookin for definition number 5.

so by telling me that you want to fuck me, that would be a cyberphile kink.

TT: If you take it literally.

oh. i am supposed to take that figuratively.

TT: Yea, dude. I get enough tail without havin to dive into computer shit. That’s more Dirky’s thing. Plus, I’d rather use the plush rumps of my smuppets over anything digital or robotic.

you are also spelling it wrong.

suggested spellings: puppet, muppet, snippet, moppet, supped, support, supt, smut.

TT: How do you get to support from smuppet?

i use the dictionary.

TT: Okay, use the first and last word from that list.

puppet and smut. puppetsmut. pupsmut.

oh.

smut puppet. smuppet.

this is a kink.

TT: Give the digi-boy a cookie.

why do i need a cookie/

why do i need a cookie?

do i need a cookie to find you again?

TT: Darlin you are adorable.

yes.

wait.

thanks.

Bro can feel the soft smile that has crept onto his face. He recognizes it as one similar to the ones he used to get when he watched the twins play when they were young. Then the little shits had to go and grow up. Though the side effect of that, a convenient source of good sex, hasn’t been that bad. Bro still misses the sweetness that they had. He still remembers the wide eyes, huge boo lips, and heavy tears the day D and him tried to leave to make their own way. The girls hadn’t been nearly upset. Or at least Rose was outwardly mimicking her mother and Roxy was much too young. The twins however could not be consoled. Bro didn’t think anyone realized how much hell two two-year-olds could raise. Since D had to start work immediately with the commercial studio, Bro had been the one to fly back to New York from Houston and pick up the brats within the week.

why do they call you big and bad?

you don’t seem bad.

and you aren’t much bigger than the average human male.

TT: I got the nickname when the twins were younger.

TT: The little bastards got into trouble and I had to discipline them. They got it into their heads that I was a big meanie. I was the big bad. They tattled on me to D when he got home. The skinny fucker almost fell for their puppy dog eyes.

TT: But the twins had gone and done something dangerous. I forget what it was now. But I remember being scared for them. And I get scary when I am scared.

you get scarier than what is scaring you.

TT: Yea. That’s one way to think about it.

are you still scary to them?

Bro frowns at the query.

TT: I hope not.

they don’t seem scared of you. for the record.

TT: Thanks, little man.

it’s said with affection and pride.

TT: What do ya know of those? How can ya tell?

i listen. i learn. dirk made me to understand.

TT: Huh. Pretty sophisticated little machine, ain’t ya?

yes.

TT: So what else do you want to know? Your notes about me look pretty detailed.

what is your favorite food? what is your favorite nonalcoholic drink? what is your favorite alcoholic drink? what is your favorite television show? what is your favorite weapon? what is your favorite color? what is your favorite book? what is your favorite time of day?

TT: Fondue. Orange fanta. Screwdriver with Grey Goose. My Little Pony. Shinogi-Zukuri katana. Teal blue like the tropical ocean. Pinocchio. Witchin hour.

TT: Only one of those answers is ironic.

i understand.

i don’t understand why dirky didn’t want me to talk to ya.

TT: Well, this is only our first meetin. I’m not plannin on corruptin ya this early.

you wanna corrupt me/

why/ what have i done/

im sorry

im sorry

im sorry

im sorRY

SORRY

SORRY

SORRY

TT: Dude.

SORRY

TT: Chill.

TT: I didn’t mean it that way.

TT: Second definition: to corrupt your purity, your innocence. Not your code.

TT: I won’t hurt you.

TT: Jeez, kid. You are a Strider. You are one of mine now.

oh.

TT: Ya alright now?

yes.

Bro relaxes back down against the couch. Isn’t he supposed to be through with raising Strider brats.

TT: Okay. Good.

TT: Sorry I scared ya.

is rose as scary?

TT: Different kind of scary. She’ll get inside your head.

i don’t have a head.

TT: That don’t make a lick of difference.

is she a hacker then? like roxy?

TT: Worse.

TT: She’s a psychologist.

oh.

OH.

TT: Exactly.

maybe i won’t talk to her for a while.

TT: Have you talked with Roxy before?

yes.

she helped dirky build me. she’s gonna make her own. a sister for me.

TT: That sounds interestin.

i like her. she’s a sweetheart.

TT: She is. I’m not too close to her because the Striders left right after she was born. But I still love visitin her when we head to NY. She’s a babe who has her head on right. And not all crazylike like her big sis. Though I guess we all have a touch of crazy.

do i have a touch of crazy? it actually sounds a little fun. i mean. i don’t wanna be psychotic or anythin. no feelins to take over the world. those movies are so unrealistic. that’s not how i’d do it at all. maybe the skinny fucker can produce a correct portrayal of a hostile computer takeover for me. not that i have it planned out, but i could if i wanna. the first thing would be to make the little bastards my minions because i don’t have a body.

Bro smiles at Hal’s use of his nicknames for everyone and the subtle pick up of spelling words with a southern accent.

TT: Do ya want a body?

what?

TT: Between my puppet making and Dirk’s skills, I bet we could make you something. Prolly not full sized but enough for a walk around.

Bro waits for a response. The pause is enough to make him worry that Hal has fried himself on the idea.

yes.

TT: Cool. I’ll talk to Dirk about it.

wait.

you are gonna have to tell him i talked to ya.

TT: Yup.

shit.

...

worth it.


	2. Solo Smuppet, Bachelor Bro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> D’s in Hollywood. The boys are at school. Bro has nothing on his schedule so he decides to take a bachelor’s day and do whatever the fuck he wants to.

“Later, big bad.” Dave leans over the back of the futon to drop a wet messy kiss on Bro’s almost sleeping face before slipping out the door after Dirk to go to school. Belatedly Bro smacks the air with a heavy arm and mutters something that wasn’t remotely English.

He actually wakes up three hours later. He gropes around the coffee table for his phone. He blinks away the sleep as he looks at his schedule, squinting at the blank calendar. He doesn’t even have any pressing orders. He’s tempted to fall asleep again but his body reminds him that there are other things to do besides lay around.

He pushes himself up and stumbles over to the bathroom to answer nature’s calling. He splashes some water onto his face and runs his fingers through his hair, trying to straighten it out from its current bedhead predicament. He stretches, rolls his neck, and flexes his arms and torso in the mirror. If it was a sin to look this good, Bro was going to straight to hell. He smirks at his own joke and finishes up in the bathroom with a growl from his hungry stomach.

Right, food is still a thing.

As king of his castle, Bro fully abuses his right of not wearing clothes as he wanders out to the kitchen and opens the fridge. For once, the pile of weapons doesn’t shift and fall out at his bare feet. He pulls out the leftover pizza box, making sure to knock enough of the shitty weapons so that they start to slide forward. He quickly shuts the door, leaving the trapped mess for the next Strider to open the fridge.

He carries the box and the remaining three slices of meat lovers extra cheese light sauce pizza over to the futon and enjoys his breakfast of champions. He manages to find the remote in between bites and turns on the television to enjoy some of the mindless drivel that they play in the middle of the day. His channel flipping lands on one of those trashy tabloid talk shows. Perfect.

He laughs at the ridiculous propositions staged on the show. Watching these people and being reminded they actually exist just makes Bro both cringe at society and makes him glad that he and his family are not that bad. Even if their sexual activities are pretty deviant. He wonders how the audience would take the story of fucking one younger brother while kissing the other and having his older brother sucking off that one. And that happened just last night before D had to take off for another Hollywood adventure.

The memories stir up his cock. He wraps the hand currently not shoving pizza into his mouth around the burgeoning erection. He’s fully hard by the time he finishes the last slice of pizza. He wipes the grease off his hand on a nearby towel and then settles into couch. It seems like a good moment for some solo Bro time.

As he has absolutely nothing to do today, he takes the pace nice and slow. He remembers the way Dirk’s breathing hitched as D took him all the way into his throat, the soft sounds the D made around the cock, the soft heat and sweet tightness of Dave’s ass. Oh god that ass. The way it holds and cradles his cock. The way it squeezes and clenches when Bro slides in so nice and smooth. They way it bounces when Bro pounds away at it. The way it glows after a round of spanking. The way it gives underneath his hands when Bro squeezes the soft globes of flesh. Dave’s ass is like the softest, tightest, plushest rump that Bro could make for one of his smuppets.

Speaking of....

Bro breaks away from touching himself to reach underneath the futon. It doesn’t take him long to locate the item that he is groping for. He pulls out the bright blue smuppet. Holding it in his lap, he strokes the felt fabric from the tip of the long nose down over that plush rump. Everything about it is so soft and bouncy. The stuffing had been carved with care and the fabric fitted with a steady hand. Every seam is snug against the curves that shaped the head and body. The tuft of faux hair that grew from its crown tickles against Bro’s palm. He slides a finger down its back, dipping into the cleft between the sumptuous mounds of its jutting ass. The felt suddenly gives way to smooth silk as he fingers the entrance. The cool fabric feels good in the ever present Houston heat that manages to blanket everything no matter how much money is thrown at air conditioning units.

After confirming that yes it had been cleaned after the last use (of course his bottom smuppets are machine washable, what lousy purveyor of illicit merchandise wouldn’t make that a standard feature), he lifts the malleable yet firm body up and traces a line across its belly with the tip of his cock. The felt is smooth and a different texture from his hand. He smiles as the back and forth motion of the smuppet rutting against the top of his cock eventually slips too far forward and catches his dick in that wonderful squeezing cleft of its ass. He lets the inanimate object rock against the underside for a moment before gently prying the cheeks apart with two gentle thumbs. Bro wants more than the teasing grasp of felt.

The head of his cock slips in deeper and presses against the silk. The channel carved into the foam gives way to his girth but maintains a tight grip. The extra folds of the fabric that were tucked inside are almost pulled fully taut. Bro sighs softly as his dick is wrapped in the cool silkiness of smuppets. He feels the body expand under his hands as he pulls it all the way down until it is flush with his hips. The curved back straightens just perceptibly to meet his rigid shape, dipping the head forward. This brand of smuppet is definitely one of his best creations.

He doesn’t give it much time to rest or adjust before he is gripping the body and pulling it off again, the silk rubbing along his entire length until he almost slips out. He feels the tension release from its torso as if it has exhaled. He pulls it back down and again fills it up. It is just as tight and just as fitted as before. He slides it off again and pulls it back off. The only sound it makes in acceptance or complaint is the soft whisper of fabric across skin.

Again Bro sets a slow, gentle pace to take his time with the moment. The silk slowly warms to his temperature. The slide up and down his cock is smooth and teasing as Bro works himself up between sensations and recollections of previous sexual escapades. Like the first time the twins seduced their older brother to join their incestous activites. Not that it took much. Just a couple of smoldering looks as they touched each other already naked on his futon after a full day of extra brushes and hugs and dropped innuendos. He remembers the first time D came home and fell prey to the sin of lust, tripping over himself to becomes part of the lewd display himself. The times that Dave comes to him because Dirk is busy with one thing or another and he just needs that release. Or four. When Dirk started using the smuppets himself, giving a great show for Bro’s subscribers especially since Bro didn’t have to be both cameraman and pornstar. He got some great shots and still pulls out the footage every once in a while. The almost cuddling sex that D provides when he is in town, without the high energy of the brats. Individually or together, his brothers are hot.

Bro squeezes the smuppet and moans at the extra tightness. He fists the body and slowly ramps up his strokes. The head bounces on each push and pull, the long nose flailing around. There is no smack of flesh on flesh when the lavish posterior presses against the apex of his thighs. Only Bro’s soft panting and low sounds of pleasure disrupt the empty apartment, but are mostly swept away by the ridiculous dialog and nearly constant bleeping on the television.

The foam stuffing presses against his length and the silk rubs just right, the folds catching on the ridges of his cock. The end of the cavity is slightly damp as it catches the precum drooling out. Bro made this one tailored to his length so the head of his cock just bumps against the solid back of the smuppet’s tunnel on full strokes which even at the increasing speed Bro uses to massage his entire dick with the smuppet’s body.

He tips his head back and keeps going at a fast pace, losing himself to the sensations of the fabric creation in his hands. Oh the smuppet is doing so well, staying nice and tight around such a big cock. Oh yea, it knows how to take a fucking. It knows what Bro likes. All sweet and warm silk on the inside. A plush felt rump on the outside. Head bobbing up and down, nodding for more, letting Bro knows that it is enjoying the faster speed, the long strokes, the way Bro fills it up.

Bro does his best to keep a steady pace even as his muscles tighten around the pleasure building at his core. He feels the way the smuppet clenches down on him in encouragement. It wants to give Bro all the pleasure it can. It wants to help Bro with his release. Bro lets it know it’s doing a fantastic job with a long drawn out moan as he slowly tips over the edge. He keeps his strokes as steady as he can, berating his twitching muscles when they cause his movements to be jerky instead of smooth like the smuppet’s lining. The silk catches his cum as best as it can but smears the rest back over the crown of his cock. He only stops pumping the smuppet when his dick finally dribbles out its last shot and complains of over stimulation with violent twitching.

Bro’s hands fall away from the blue felt and the foam body slowly decompresses itself back to nearly its original form, still slightly distended by his cock. He lets it rest there as he recovers his breathing. The blood rush in his ears fades and is replaced by the background noise of the television, some sort of reality show and a cheating contestant. His muscles fully relax as he melts into the cushions of the futon.

Eventually the stickiness inside the smuppet becomes uncomfortable on his now flaccid dick and he gently slides it off. With a careless toss, he designates his smuppet friend for the spa treatment in the Maytag machine. He uses a towel to clean himself up and then stretches out to enjoy the post orgasmic haze.

The afternoon traffic picks up and creates a soft background noise to whatever mayhem is currently being aired on the channel he is too lazy to change. With his stomach full of pizza and a body humming with satisfied release, his heavy eyelids become too much effort to keep open and slowly slide shut.

And that’s how Dave finds him when he comes home from school. Naked and asleep on the futon in a similar position to this morning. But this time when Dave leans over the couch for another sloppy kiss while chiding Bro for being such a lazy ass and not even moving all day, Bro’s hand reaches out and grabs his t-shirt, hauling him down to the sound of Dirk dodging a barrage of chilled weapons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For more information please check out our work at striderclan.tumblr.com; we have more stories, head canons, art/pictures.


	3. Pineapple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A hot and steamy Shibari rope session goes bad and freaks Bro out. it becomes painful and start cutting off Dave’s air and he whispers out their safeword and Bro is perfect and stops immediately. He can’t get the knot undone and freaks out (the tugging is not helping Bro).

The red ropes crisscross his pale skin, highlighting the flush of blood underneath. The knots dig lightly into muscle. The bindings restrict movement, forcing Dave to relinquish control to Bro who repositions him with gloved hands from on his back to kneeling on the futon. With a not too gentle push, Dave falls forward, face and shoulders bouncing against the cushions since his arms are too busy being pressed against his back to catch him. Bro pulls his hips up, admiring how the flesh beneath his hands is warm and quivering with anticipation.

Dave squirms a little against his bonds as the moment stretches on and Bro doesn’t move. He wiggles his ass enticingly to encourage Bro to stop staring at him and just take him. Bro just smirks and continues to wait, responding only with a teasing glide of his fingers along the ropes that cup Dave’s ass and then up along the cleft. Dave shivers when they pass over his entrance. He lets out a groan of frustration as Bro passes it by and gently strokes the sensitive skin at the top of his ass.

With some mercy, Bro pulls him back enough so that his cock brushes where his fingers had been. Dave sighs a whine of both relief and hunger for more. Bro lines himself up with Dave and pushes forward as he pulls Dave back on him. He slides into the prepared heat with a soft sigh. Their foreplay had been beyond torturous for both of them. Finally though he is sheathed inside his younger brother.

He doesn’t pause for long before he starts slamming his hips against Dave, pressing him into the cushions with deep, hard strokes. Dave can’t do anything but take it in this position. The feeling of control over him sends shivers down Bro’s spine. Seeing his wiry form bound and bent underneath him just makes Bro’s blood race. Knowing Dave submitted to him, actually brought the shibari ropes out himself, just makes this all that sweeter.

Dave relishes the rough texture of the cushions as they rub against his face, chest, and shoulders as all movement is dictated by Bro’s controlling thrusts. He loves how the ropes just bite the skin and will leave sweet bruises for him to display to his brothers but hide from the rest of the world. Secret marks of the Striders. His cock is hard and weeping as it bounces between his thighs and chest with every push forward. He groans low in appreciation of how his brother treats him, roughly but with love.

On a particular thrust forward, Dave can feel one of the knots slip out of position. The tension in the rest of the ropes shift and the strands around his neck tighten. The ones along his shoulders pull awkwardly against them and start cutting the thin skin over his sharp bones. The pain takes Dave’s breath away. It’s too much, too sharp, not right. He tries to take in a breath to calm the panic rising but finds that his throat is being squeezed by the ropes. He tries to thrash against the bonds but they hold him tight. He takes in as much breath as he can and then pushes out the breath in a heavy wheeze that he prays Bro hears.

“Pine...apple.”

Immediately Bro freezes.

“Dave.”

“Pine...ap-”

Bro pulls out of Dave and moves around to Dave’s front, pulling him up from his position pressed against the couch.

“What’s wrong?”

Dave opens his mouth to speak but only a tiny bit of air escapes. Bro’s eyes go down to where the ropes are digging into his skin. They go wide with panic. He takes in how the ropes are shifted across his torso. His fingers go to Dave’s throat and tug on the knot but it is locked in place. While it does give Dave a chance to take a breath, it’s one of pain as it makes the network across his shoulder pull and cut into him. Bro lets it go, forcing Dave to hold his stolen breath. Bro’s hands frantically move from knot to knot but his brain is on panic mode and he can’t remember how to release it, especially with how everything has shifted and the ropes have different tensions now.

Dave remains still, letting Bro work out what he needs to do. He trusts his brother implicitly. But the tugging is not helping.

“I got it. Take a breath.” Bro pulls on his neck one more time and Dave, anticipating the pain, takes in a deep breath, or at least as much as he can around the restrictions on his chest.

Bro flashsteps away and returns a moment later with a naked sword in his hand. Dave’s eyes widen just a little bit, but he maintains his position. Very carefully Bro slides the flat of the blade between the ropes and Dave’s skin. With a steadying breath himself, Bro turns and flicks the sharp edge through the first rope. Tension around Dave’s throat eases. Bro does the same with the rest around his throat. Then his shoulders and chest. They fall away on their own around his hips and they probably could have eased the ones around his thighs without the blade but Bro goes ahead and cuts those as well, not really up for being patient with the failed shibari ropes.

As soon as all of the ropes are away from Dave’s body, Bro casts the sword aside and scoops Dave up into his arms.

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry. God, I’m sorry.”

“Bro-” “I’m sorry.” “-you did good. You did perfectly.” “I’m sorry.” “I’m okay. I’m good.”

Bro’s arms around him just squeeze tighter, one hand cradling the back of his head. Dave sighs and hugs him back. For all of his big talk, Bro is a softie when it comes to his younger brothers.

Dave remembers the first time Bro had drawn blood against him in a strife. Dave had been super proud of it. Instead of being pummeled until he finally gave up, he forced Bro to use his sword. Even Dirk had been jealous. But Bro freaked. He had dropped his sword and had immediately gone to Dave’s side, much like he is now. Dave was whisked to the bathroom/first aid kit back inside the apartment; Dave didn’t think Bro could flashstep that fucking fast especially while carrying someone. The shallow scrape was quickly patched up to a constant stream of sorrys. Then afterwards he was a pile of miserable shame until Dirk called D and told him what happened. D talked with Dave first, and got an earful of excited boy (“He cut me, D. I did so well that I scared him into using his sword. He didn’t get to punch me out. It was awesome. I can’t wait for this to heal to do it again. Do you think I’ll get a cool scar?”), and then he talked with Bro and got him to calm down.

Bro handled the next couple strifes very carefully. Then they slid back into normal routine. And Bro didn’t get as upset the next time he drew blood on one of his younger brothers. He still made sure the first thing he did was patch them up, but the sorrys had dropped away.

Dave knows that this will probably be a similar situation. This was the first time any of the Striders had to use the safe word. And it had been a pretty serious incident.

He buries his face into Bro’s chest and let’s him chant his sorrys.

Eventually when the rocking slows and Bro’s murmurs stop, Dave pulls back far enough to look Bro in the face. One hand comes up and gently rests against his jaw.

“Love ya, Bro.”

“Shit, Dave. I screwed up and that’s all ya gotta say.”

“It was an accident and ya did perfect. Ya got me out just fine. Ya saved me.”

Bro doesn’t respond. He just thumbs the red marks across Dave’s shoulders where the ropes had really dug in.

“So do ya just wanna cuddle tonight?”

Bro nods dumbly, then answers sharply, “If that’s what ya wanna do.”

“I think that’s all you are up for, Bro.” Dave grins softly up at him. “I’m still totally game for sex. Just no ropes.”

Bro shakes his head. “No. Cuddles are fine.”

“Perfect. Then I want ice cream. And blankets. Lots of blankets. And cheesy explosions on the TV.”

“Some of D’s films?” Bro asks as he slides Dave off his lap in order to fetch the ice cream.

“Psh, of course.” He glances over his shoulder as Bro walks around the kitchen and discretely knocks all the destroyed ropes to the floor. He sweeps them under the couch when Bro’s view is blocked by the freezer door. No need for reminders. He then pulls as many blankets as he can reach without getting up off the futon to make a cocoon in the middle of the futon with enough space for two. Two people sitting very close together. In each other’s laps.

Bro comes back over with the tub of icecream and two spoons. He snorts a laugh at how wrapped up Dave is. After passing him the frozen treat he sets up one of D’s action movies on the widescreen. Dave scrambles out of the way, with a spoon hanging out of his mouth, when Bro returns to the futon and threatens to sit on him. As soon as Bro is seated, Dave drapes himself over his lap and takes another scoop of ice cream, the cool substance feeling good on his abused throat.

“Hey, where’s my spoon? I know I brought two.” Dave shrugged. “Lil’shit. How am I supposed to eat any?” Dave cleans off the spoon in his mouth, scoops out a curl, and holds it up to Bro’s face. With a roll of his eyes, Bro leans forward and takes the proffered bite. “Cute lil’shit,” he manages around the cold food.

The movie comes on and they settle down, taking turns feeding each other spoonfuls of ice cream. They laugh at all of the cliches that D brought into the movie and all the little nuances that only Striders would pick up as D’s signature pieces. Dave made sure to twist around and give Bro messy kisses each time a romantic scene came on screen. And Bro managed to pick the one where the plucky heroine takes every chance to kiss up her handsome sidekick. At the start of each task, possibly once or twice in the middle, and one at each triumphant completion. At the celebratory ones, Dave would hum an ascending pattern reminiscent to a chest opening in a videogame, making Bro laugh and chuckle into the kiss.

On the quieter scenes, Dave would have to bat Bro’s hands away from where they were trying to trace out the rope burns across Dave’s chest and shoulders. Dave managed to keep from hissing at the touches against the tender skin to keep from upsetting his brother even more. Instead he made quips like “Stop stroking my beauty marks” or “I know red looks good on me” and other distractions.

By the end of the movie, Dave is squirming in Bro’s lap, totally over the incident (he was over it by the time the cuddling started) but all he feels in response from Bro is a pretty soft cock. He doesn’t get much reaction no matter how much grinding he initiates. Bro is still freaked over it. He’s not dead however and picks up on what Dave wants. His hands slide to Dave’s waist, calming the wriggling with a firm touch. He reaches forward and grips Dave’s erection.

Dave practically purrs at the feeling of Bro’s leather gloves wrapping around him, but within seconds he’s letting out a whine of frustration. Bro’s grip is so very gentle and the hand not loosely gripping his boner is starting to trail back along his skin towards the rope burns. Dave let’s out a slightly exasperated sigh. “I’m okay Bro. I’m not going to break and it’s not like I’ll need to safeword from getting a simple handjob from you.” He reaches back for the hand that Bro is still hovering over the marks and twines their fingers together, then turns his head so he can find Bro’s eyes.  

When Bro meets his gaze the guilt is still swimming at the surface and he opens his mouth with another sorry already trying to form on his lips. Dave shooshes the apology with a quick kiss, all gentle and smooth; no teeth or tongue yet, just a calming pressure. He leaves butterfly kisses on every bit of Bro he can reach from his current position and then takes his time in making his way back to Bro’s lips. This time Dave asks for more with a light nip to Bro’s bottom lip and he can feel Bro relax slightly and the guilt is still there in his eyes, but not as all-consuming as before.

Bro opens his mouth and lets Dave’s tongue tease at his teeth and taste him and draw his own tongue into the tangle. Bro lets out a sigh. Dave swallows it and squeezes his fingers around Bro’s hand where they are still intertwined. Dave’s breath hitches into the kiss when Bro finally takes a firmer grip around his erection and starts a slow pace that matches the languid kissing. He breaks the kiss when Bro twists his hand around him and drags the worn leather ridges of his glove up along the underside of his length. Bro takes the opportunity to start mouthing down Dave’s jawline and gently kissing and sucking until he reaches the bruising that’s beginning to show along Dave’s neck, where the ropes had tried to strangle him.

Dave gasps as Bro starts to speed up his strokes and tenderly kisses every little patch or line of discolored skin, like he’s trying to atone for each mark; each scare. Bro might even be murmuring little apologies against each bright red mark as he moves to the burns across Dave’s shoulders, but Dave can’t hear him actually saying anything. He can feel it though. With each little touch Bro’s lips move silently against the marred skin, in a prayer or an apology Dave doesn’t even think Bro knows which anymore. Dave doesn’t care which it is, because he’s been to the edge and back so many times tonight and now Bro is building him up so slow and steady without the usual roughness that has Dave clawing at the furniture in minutes.

Dave is almost to the point of begging, but he can still feel Bro’s hesitance in all his gentle little touches. He just wants his big brother to be absolved of all that guilt, which is just covering up the real problem. Fear.

Dave had been scared, but he knew Bro would take care of him. Bro always took care of him, Dirk, and even D when it mattered. He is the Big Bad. He’s the scary mama bear who tears apart anything between her and her cubs. And Bro had just been forced to see Dave in mortal peril -in pain- because of something he’d done. How can the Big Bad Bro tear down the threat when he is the one who caused it? He tears himself apart.

Dave knows now how Bro works when he’s scared like this. The only thing Dave can do is reassure him of his ability to be protector even if there are slip-ups sometimes. He turns his head searching for Bro’s lips again and when Bro tilts his head for a better angle he is forced to lean his torso up against Dave’s back. Bro flinches more than Dave does as his skin pushes against the criss-crossing rope burns, but Dave doesn’t let him pull away.

“Please, Bro.”  Dave lays quick kisses against Bro’s lips to keep him from trying to say anything. Bro’s fist tightens around Dave’s cock, but he seems to struggle between Dave’s blatant desire and his own fears. “I need you, Bro. Please?”  Dave gives him the extra push, afterall a mama bear can’t ignore when one of her cubs is crying.

Bro growls and some of the fire comes back into his eyes. He kisses Dave harder and deeper than before, with more purpose and more teeth. Where he let Dave caress and tease with careful lips and a gentle tongue before, now Bro dominants the battle of tongues, which Dave is more than willing to surrender to. He’s squirming again in Bro’s lap, thrusting up into the texture of Bro’s glove and moaning into Bro’s mouth with each shaky breath. He is so close.  Bro can feel it in the way shivers are going up Dave’s spine and how his thighs tense and tremble. He can feel Dave’s precum sliding against his glove, making each stroke a little easier, a little faster. Bro moves the hand that is still holding Dave’s hand back to Dave’s waist so he can press closer to him and hold him tight and safe against his chest.

Bro releases Dave’s mouth in favor of kissing and sucking lightly on the side of Dave’s neck, on the sensitive spot right below his ear. “Come on Davey.” Bro’s voice is gruff and his warm breath washes over Dave’s skin, causing him to let out a high whine that turns into a mewl when Bro latches back onto that same spot to make a hickey.

Then Dave is tensing up and Bro is wrapped around him, latched to him. Dave has never felt safer than when Bro has ahold of him like this. Dave comes with a hoarse shout and a sigh with Bro’s name on his lips.Bro pumps him through his orgasm until Dave’s a boneless mass in his lap.

Dave lets Bro move him around as he cleans the both of them up, wiping down Dave’s stomach with a nearby towel and then giving up on the glove as a lost cause. Then Bro shifts their mass of blankets around and repositions their bodies so that they are stretched out along the length of the futon with Dave laying on top of Bro. The heat from Bro’s chest seeps into Dave’s bruises and lessens the soreness of the marks. They share lazy kisses as the ending credits of the movie scroll down the screen. Another of D’s signatures just to make his movies stand out and his audiences uncomfortable.

“Love ya, Bro,” Dave murmurs out, his voice laced with sleepy, satisfied huskiness. He would feel bad about not getting Bro off but that’s not what Bro needs right now. Not after all that has happened. Instead he just strokes the strong jawline with the back of his knuckles and lets him know that everything is alright. Dave knows that the worried lines that crease the space between Bro’s eyebrows won’t be smoothed right away but he drops kisses there anyways. He kisses Bro’s face along the forehead, at the corner of his eyes, along the mostly straight bridge of his nose, across his cheeks, at the edges of the frown that still persists until Dave kitty licks it away.

“Gross lil’man,” Bro pushes him away with a laugh. Satisfied that Bro will be alright, Dave settles down with his head pillowed on Bro’s chest. Bro reaches out for the remote with a long arm to turn off the movie and television before wrapping himself around Dave’s shoulders. He kisses the top of Dave’s head. “Love ya too, Dave.”

In their pile of blankets they drift off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For more information please check out our work at striderclan.tumblr.com; we have more stories, head canons, art/pictures.


	4. Finally he wins (he usually wins)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bro is having a fucking fantastic day. He beats the twins in a strife together and for his win he makes them clean up the apartment one at a time while he pleasures himself with the other.

Oh today is a good day.

Bro stands on the roof of his apartment with the winter sun keeping the temperatures at a comfortable level. A gentle breeze stirs the air and pushes the scraps of clouds across the sky. The king looks over his domain, pleased with how the streets are gridded out below him. People scurry around with their pathetic lives. Cars rush from place to place, dancing around each other. The street lights dictate the pulse of the city that Bro swears that he can feel in his own veins.

Today is a good day.

All of his muscles are singing with energy. His blood is flowing clear and strong. He takes a deep breath and fills his lungs with crisp winter air. The sword’s handle feels just right in his hand as he twirls it around. He listens to its whistle as the blade spins, catching the bright white light on its flickering edge. He bounces on the balls of his feet before looping around the perimeter of the roof in bursts of speed too fast for the human eye to follow. He makes it to the top of the air conditioning unit just in time to make a dramatic, imposing scene to the two young men coming up the stairs.

Oh yea. Today is gonna be a great day.

A soft chuckle and a smirk is all they get for warning before both of their swords have to be employed in defense as Bro swings towards them, flashing from one side to the next in quick succession. He makes them fight back to back which actually hinders them as their elbows bump and they step on each other’s heels. Bro listens as they snap at the other, trying to communicate and predict his next moves. He just toys with them a little longer before stepping away to give them room to sort themselves.

He can feel the tension radiating from Dirk’s movements and the angry glare from Dave as they finally separate from each other. He flashsteps in short bursts, stopping briefly in between them but ducking away in time to let their swords crash against the other.

“God damn it, Dave. I had him.”

“Fuck that noise. You did not. Just move and let me take him.”

“You think you can handle him. I’ll just sit over here and watch you get your ass handed to you.”

“Perfect.”

“Asshole.”

“Bastard.”

“Now boys, play nice.” Dave has to whirl around with his sword up in the air to block Bro’s next incoming attack.

Dirk doesn’t make it all the way over to his intended spot before he hears Dave’s sword go skittering across the roof. He spins back around to the fight in time to see Dave diving after the blade but no Bro in sight. He stumbles forward from a blow to the back as Bro catches him unaware, just for a moment though because he recovers in the next move with his sword up. To face nothing though. Bro cuffs him on the ear and Dirk lashes out with a wide swing. His stance is demolished when Bro kicks one of his feet away causing him to drop his sword to catch himself before he hits the ground.

Dave’s just recovered before Bro turns his attention back to him. He parries off the series of blows. The sound of connecting blades ring out across the rooftop in a beautiful symphony to Bro’s ears. The force of the hits makes Dave take small steps back until he hits the stairwell wall. Bro watches his eyes go wide behind the aviators as he realizes he’s trapped but then they relax just a hair.

Bro catches Dirk’s sword mid swing in an arc that was aiming for his thigh. He hears the expulsion of breath from Dave as Bro pushes off him and away from the wall. Dirk narrowly misses him again, his sword throwing up sparks on the ground. Bro toys with him, dodging the next series of recklessly thrown strikes instead of parrying. He starts whistling back to the tune that Dirk’s sword plays in the air. Bro smirks at the way Dirk’s eyebrows narrow in both concentration and frustration above his pointed shades. Bro disappears on the next swing in a quick flashstepping duck forward. He reappears behind Dirk, grabbing the scruff of his neck and pulling him close.

“Gotta play better than this, kid.”

“Fuck you.”

Bro’s laughter rings out across the roof. “Oh I don’t think that’s how this will play out.” Dave startles as Bro resumes the offensive on him. “Your asses are mine tonight, sweethearts!”

The fight continues, playing out like an intricate dance across the rooftop. Bro feels steadily energized even as the fight draws on. He drops taunts to the twins which serve only to frustrate them and make them slip up their already tiring moves. Their footwork becomes sloppy. Their swings wide. Their parries not as stable. And Bro just keeps at them.

They know he is just dragging out the fight every time he knocks away a sword but immediately turns to the other, giving them time to recover. It’s never enough though to fully catch their breath or work on a plan to overcome him together. He keeps them busy enough that they don’t even have time to think about employing one of D’s tricks. They just continually get battered by Bro’s solid strikes and well timed hits. He continues to throw in extra punches and kicks and even some nice ass pats when he is feeling really cheeky.

It only takes an hour before Bro is standing triumphantly over Dave and Dirk who are sprawled out flat on the ground. Their chests heave with heavy pants. Their arms are too tired to try to pick up their swords again. They are almost ready to welcome defeat with relief.

“Aww, poor babies. Big Bad Bro wear y’all out?” he taunts in a childish voice.

“Suck my dick,” Dave responds.

“I’ll make sure to put that on the list. But that’s not what I want to hear. What’s the magic word?” He kneels between their heads.

“Go fuck yourself with a rake,” Dirk offers.

“Kinky little son of a bitch, aren’t ya?” He gently reaches out and encircles their necks with his large hands. He feels them swallow simultaneously as he eases just the barest of pressure against them. “Come on, together now.”

They resist only for a moment longer before they cave.

“We surrender.”

Bro immediately releases them. “See? That wasn’t too hard now, was it?” Neither of them answer or move. “I expect to see the two of ya downstairs within fifteen minutes.” Bro grabs all three swords and fucking swaggers to the stairs.

The cool air in the apartment chills the sheen of sweat on Bro’s skin that built up over the fight. He shelves the swords back into their rack before casually pulling off his polo and tossing it at the rest of the laundry. He then goes into his room to pull out something special for Dirk, the kinky little son of a bitch. He lays out the outfit across the back of the futon and heads to the kitchen to grab a beer. The twins come back to the apartment just as Bro cracks one open.

“Dirk, put it on and clean this god damn filthy kitchen.” Bro tips his head in the appropriate direction and watches Dirk’s jaw drop in disbelief. “Dave, strip and prep yourself on the couch.” Bro appreciates the way Dave’s adam apple bounces as he swallows hard. “Y’all got til the end of this beer.” He tips the glass up to his lips and starts chugging. He catches a flurry of movement and fluttering clothes as they rush to obey.

He gives them a break halfway through his beer. It is difficult after all to put on unfamiliar fishnet stockings. Dave is such a good boy though. He’s already face down ass up with a hand reaching around, fingers covered with lube. Bro knows that it hasn’t had enough time to warm up even as Dave presses them into himself. Such dedication. Bro rewards himself with another large swig of beer.

Bro sets the empty bottle on the counter just as Dirk finishes fixing the lacy headband on his head. He looks absolutely delectable in the french maid’s outfit. He’s barefoot in the black fishnets that disappear under the white lace trimming the black velvet short skirt. The top edge of the short skirt fits underneath the black bustier that holds tightly to his straight torso. A crisp white apron is laid over both pieces with more lace around the edges and a pretty bow tied in the back. The ensemble is finished off with white silk gloves that go all the way up to his elbows and a black ribbon choker.

Bro casually walks over to the futon, flipping up Dirk’s skirt and smacking his ass. “I wanna see this place spotless.” He toes off his shoes and unbuckles his pants under Dirk’s glare. But given a mirror, even he couldn’t deny that he looks good in the black and white outfit. Dirk moves into the kitchen as Bro’s jeans drop. Bro is already mostly hard just from watching Dave stretch himself open on the futon.

He strokes himself to get fully up as he walks around to get next to Dave. He leans down and whispers “Good boy” to Dave before grabbing his wrist and pulling his hand away. He uses the leftover lube to slick up his own cock before moving to kneel behind his younger brother. He grips Dave’s hips and pulls him onto his dick. He enters in one smooth movement, burying himself to the hilt in a single motion. Both Striders groan at the sensations, one being wrapped in tight heat, the other filled so suddenly and so completely.

Bro rewards him with a pause to let him adjust, but as soon as he feels Dave’s muscles relax he starts up a slow steady pace. He leverages his grip on the narrower hips to pull Dave back against him with each thrust forward. He can feel Dave’s tired muscles quivering underneath his hands so he just takes an easy pace, not letting him recover fully but not pushing him to exhaustion. Dave takes advantage of his kindness and lays his head down on his arms crossed in front of him. The position pushes his ass higher and Bro lets him know that he appreciates the beautiful curve of his back with a somewhat gentle stoke of his fingernails along his spine. Dave shivers and tightens up around Bro, drawing out another deep moan.

“Oh you are such a good boy, Dave. So fuckable and cute. I could fuck this ass all night long.” He leans down, bring his lips close to Dave’s ear. “Who knows, I might.” Dave lets out a cross between a whine and groan at the threat. Bro chuckles as he straightens back up, “But that really wouldn’t be fair to our cute maid.”

Bro watches as Dirk moves around the kitchen, clearing the counters of old takeout boxes and empty bags. A couple of plates are scattered about and are either put away or into the dishwasher. Bro just admires how the skirt bounces with each step and how those fishnet stockings wrap around those gorgeous legs and how he has to be so careful about leaning over because of the ribbing in the corset. Bro watches each time the back of Dirk’s skirt rides up to show off his ass. And despite the cutting glares that Dirk sends back towards the other side of the room, Dirk doesn’t seem to be able to stop the flush of red creeping across his cheeks.

Dave mewls softly as Bro massages his ass. He slides in and out in a maddeningly steady pace. He relishes in the spoils of his victory, content to drag this out as long as the strife took. If not longer. The slow rhythm is just enough to feel good without letting anything build up and push him towards a finish. He brushes his thumbs over the soft skin a Dave’s waist, enjoying the simple pleasure of feeling Dave shiver underneath him. Today is a good day.

Bro is disturbed from his musings by the motion of Dirk carrying a bag of trash over to the door. He sets it down and turns back to the kitchen but catches the soft shake of Bro’s head.

“Tsk tsk, Dirk. Trash goes all the way to the chute.”

Bro reads the conflicting emotions on Dirk’s face at the implications. But honestly Bro hadn’t thought about that until Dirk brought out the trash. The embarrassment over the idea of the neighbors seeing him in such an outfit weighs against the thrill of going out in such an outfit. Bro can see the swelling underneath the skirt.

“Go on, sweetheart.”

Bro’s words tip the scales and with a small swallow, Dirk turns back to the trash. He leans over more than necessary to give Bro a good peek at his cute ass before straightening and heading out into the hall.

“Holy shit, Bro. Did he really...?” Dave asks from his lower position on the futon.

“Yep.”

“Holy shit.”

It’s less than a minute before Dirk is back in the apartment, the flush on his face now expanding down across his collarbones. He leans back against the door with a stupid grin on his face. Bro instantly reads it as I can’t believe I just did that.

“Good boy, Dirk.” Amber eyes meet gold. Gold flick down to the pretty substantial distortion under his skirt. “Are you done with the kitchen?”

“Yes.”

“Yes what?” Dave moans at the harder thrust that punctuates the question not even directed at him.

“Yes sir.”

“Good.” Bro leans forward and wraps his arms around Dave’s torso. He pulls him upright as he shifts himself into a sitting position with Dave still in his lap. Dave moans as the new position causes Bro’s dick to shift and rub different spots inside him. He gasps sharply as Bro scoots his hips forward to the edge of the couch, taking Dave with him and positioning his calves folded against Bro’s thighs. “Come on, babe, give me a good dance.”

Instantly Dave jumps into motion, bouncing up and down on Bro’s cock. The pace is much faster than Bro’s early torturous one. Bro gives him an approving pat on his hip before turning back to Dirk.

Dirk’s hands are clenched at the edges of his skirt, making marks on his thighs with such a tight grip in an effort not to touch himself yet. He finally moves as Bro crooks a finger at him to come join them in front of the futon.

“Now Dave said earlier that he wanted his dick sucked. Go ahead and service him, Dirk.” Dave tightens up in response on Bro’s dick and Dirk slides to his knees in between Bro’s legs. Bro reaches around and holds Dave’s cock steady as Dirk leans forward to take it in his mouth. Dave cries out at the dual stimulation. His pace falters but as Dirk takes more of his cock into his mouth, Bro moves his hands to Dave’s hips and starts manually rocking him back and forth. He slides on Bro’s dick and in turn his slides in and out of Dirk’s mouth. His moans cut through his panting now with the consistency of each stroke. It quickly works him up and Bro can feel his muscles tighten up as the pleasure reaches a peak. Neither Strider relents even as Dave warns that he is going to come, that he is coming. Like a good maid, Dirk cleans up the mess, swallowing down the load and lapping up the remains until Dave is shaking and almost sobbing in Bro’s arms. Both Bro and Dirk relent and give Dave a moment to catch his breath.

“Now lil’man, it’s not fair to Dirk that you get such a good dicking and he doesn’t. And he did such a good job cleaning the kitchen that it makes this side of the room looks like a fucking pig sty. Why don’t you get off your lazy ass and pick up after yourself?”

Bro smirks as Dave complies, lifting himself off with shaky legs and overstimulated whines. Bro gets in a nice loud smack on his ass before returning his attention to the cute maid sitting between his legs.

“Come give me a kiss, sugar.” Dirk crawls up into Bro’s lap, gasping a little as their erections brush underneath the skirt. With one hand Bro grabs the discarded tube of lube that Dave used. He cups the back of Dirk’s head with the other, pulling him in for a deep kiss. As Dirk gets into the kiss, pressing lips and twisting tongues together, Bro uses his hands to pour the lube over his fingers and press them against Dirk. Bro swallows his gasp as he breaches his entrance with two fingers at once, not really in the mood to be patient.

Both of them are so turned on that it doesn’t take very long to get Dirk prepped enough that he breaks the kiss with a demand to “Fuck me already!”

“Sure thing, honey.” He slides his fingers out and lifts Dirk’s hips up, sliding his own slightly forward to get underneath him. It only takes a moment to get the tip aligned with the entrance and a slow slide down before Dirk is fully seated on Bro’s cock. It doesn’t take much encouragement before Dirk is bouncing up and down. The skirt flutters on their laps. Bro can feel Dirk’s cock rubbing against his abdomen.

Bro takes a look over where Dave is leaning over to pick up a handful of clothes. He has to brace himself on the nearby desk as his legs are still too shaky to stand on their own. Bro smirks at both the well sexed condition and the dedication to actually cleaning up. Such good boys.

Dirk leans forward and tucks his head against Bro’s neck. Bro moans softly as he places waves of sweet kisses and soft licks along the tendons of his throat. Bro slips his hands along Dirk’s thighs and helps steady his pace. Bro slides in and out of Dirk’s tight ass with an intensity that rises with the cries that are muffled against Bro’s skin.

Bro absently hears the washing machine open, close, and start. Then he feels a hand cupping his chin and pulling his head gently back. Dave’s lips finds his in an upside down kiss as Dirk continues to lave the underside of his chin.

“Fuck him good, Bro. Fuck him good,” Dave murmurs against his lips.

Dirk moans at the shudder that passes through Bro. Bro’s grip on Dirk’s thighs tighten, pressing the threads of the fishnet stockings into the pale skin. His hips jerk up in time with Dirk’s rocking in a crescendo that has Dirk crying out in pleasure. Dave drapes himself over the back of the couch and reaches down underneath the skirt to grip Dirk’s erection and stroke him to a quick completion that has him arching over Bro. The tightness that goes through him sets Bro off as well. The elder Strider holds the younger down tightly as both cocks pulse through their orgasms. Bro’s torso is painted with cum as Bro fills Dirk up.

Dave kisses them both as they come down from their respective highs.

“Hah, fuck. That was good,” Bro pants. He pushes Dirk off with a soft sigh. “A good fuck and a clean house. Can’t get much better.”

“What about a shower?” Dave asks.

“Oooh. That does sound good. Go start one for the three of us. Dirk, get out of that uniform before you ruin it.”

“Heh,” Dirk slowly begins the process of removing the black and white pieces, “why the fuck do you have a maid’s outfit in my size?”

“Why the fuck not? Makes your cute ass look good, angel. Can’t wait to have an excuse to pull out the one I got for Davey.”

“You kinky fuck.”

“Is that anyway to talk to ya older bro,” Bro emphasizes his statement with a slap to Dirk’s ass as he pries himself off the couch and walks to the running water in the bathroom on his own shaky legs.

Oh yea. Today’s been a fucking fantastic day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For more information please check out our work at striderclan.tumblr.com; we have more stories, head canons, art/pictures.

**Author's Note:**

> For more information please check out our work at striderclan.tumblr.com; we have more stories, head canons, art/pictures.


End file.
